


Grip

by atlus



Series: Choice Words [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bedside Hand-Holding, Cutesy, Fear, Fluff, M/M, Nurses & Nursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 06:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16656364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlus/pseuds/atlus
Summary: grip (n.)- a firm hold; a tight grasp or claspex.Taeyong’s grip on Jaehyun never faltered.





	Grip

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I’m sorry it’s been so long since I’ve updated anything. Midterms hit me like a truck and of course finals are coming up now so... I’m trying my best. I hope you all still enjoy even though my updates tend to be slow. Fingers crossed that I’ll have a lot of time for writing over winter break next month. -atlus

To most fans, Taeyong was a dark and mysterious man. His gaze could pierce through those who had the misfortune (or fortune, more often than not) or being caught in it. His voice was commanding, but his whisper is what really gave people a shiver up their spine. However, none of these qualities were bad; in fact, he was admired by all.

Jaehyun found this particularly hilarious, considering he knew Taeyong to be a giant baby.

Yes, they all had to put on certain personas during photo shoots and performances. That was just part of the job. Out all of the members, though, Taeyong seemed to be doing a complete one-eighty. It was fascinating to Jaehyun how good he was at pulling it off. The thought crossed his mind several times as he was walking with the elder to the nearby clinic

“Do I have to do this?” Taeyong asked, his tone almost whiny like a child.

Jaehyun nodded, “it’s important to get your flu shot.”

“Did you?” He looked at the younger, hoping his answer would be ‘no’; he wanted to find an excuse, _any_ excuse, to not get it done.

Jaehyun nodded again, immediately making Taeyong sigh in disappointment. “All of the other members are getting the shot,” he explained, “it’s only fair that you get it, too.”

Taeyong wanted to complain more. He wanted to say the entire situation was unfair, even though it wasn’t. However, he stayed silent. The fact that Jaehyun had agreed to come with him was a miracle in itself; if he made the younger miserable, he might abandon him before he even got the shot.

When they arrived at the clinic, Jaehyun held the door open and Taeyong slowly walked in. Jaehyun pressed a hand on the small of Taeyong’s back, pushing him toward the check-in counter. A sweet, smiling woman sat on the other side. “What can I do for you today?” She asked.

Jaehyun looked at Taeyong, but he couldn’t even look the woman in the eyes. The younger shook his head. “He’s hear to get his flu shot,” he replied, gesturing to the other member.

She nodded, then pointed to a clipboard sitting on the counter. “Just sign here and we’ll call you back when it’s ready, okay?”

Jaehyun thanked the woman and handed the clipboard to Taeyong. The elder scrawled his name on the list, though his signature was nearly illegible due to his shaking hands. He placed the clipboard back on the counter and the two of them sat down together.

It didn’t take long for Jaehyun to realize Taeyong was not going to calm down. His hands were clasped in his lap, squeezing hard, while his knees bounced up and down repeatedly. He took harsh, shallow breaths every seconds. Jaehyun was convinced he would pass out at any moment.

“You know it’s not that bad, right?” Jaehyun said, causing Taeyong’s head to shoot up in surprise.

“Really?” He asked, his eyes wide with hope, “Does that mean it doesn’t hurt?”

Jaehyun gave him a sad smile. “It hurts a little,” he replied, “but only for a second. Then, it’s like nothing happened.”

Taeyong nodded, processing what Jaehyun had just told him. He looked like he was about to ask something else when a voice interrupted his train of thought.

“Lee Taeyong!”

Every ounce of confidence completely left him once again as he heard his name being called. Jaehyun stood up first and waved him on. When he wouldn’t stand up, the younger grabbed his shirt sleeve and dragged him out of the waiting room to follow the nurse. The walk felt like it took _hours_ , but Taeyong wished it could’ve been even longer.

The nurse opened one of the clinic rooms and allowed the boys to step inside. Taeyong took a seat on the table, while Jaehyun stood next to him. The nurse then began unpackaging all of the materials she needed for the small procedure. “Are you excited to get your flu shot?” She asked with a grin as she rolled up Taeyong’s sleeve.

“No,” his reply was so immediate and abrupt, Jaehyun almost snorted.

She chuckled, “no one ever is, I can promise you that.” She reached over to the small table her things were on and grabbed an alcohol wipe. She then wiped down Taeyong’s arm to make sure he was clean. Once that was over, the real terror was about to begin.

The nurse turned for a moment, turning back with the shot in hand. Taeyong’s eyes went wide. Her white scrubs, her rubber gloves, the shot itself… everything was terrifying him all at once. “I promise it doesn’t hurt that bad,” she assured him, “but sometimes when patients are scared, they think it helps to hold onto something.” Her eyes landed on the man next to him.

Taeyong looked over at Jaehyun, then glanced down at his hand. “Can I…?” The question brought a flush to his cheeks.

“Of course,” Jaehyun replied with a smile, holding his hand out to the elder. Taeyong took it quickly, their fingers instantly intertwining.

The nurse gushed at their sudden affection. She stepped forward, placing a hand on Taeyong’s arm. “I’m going to count down, okay?” He nodded. “Just make sure to stay still for me, and squeeze your friends hand if you need to.”

“3…”

Taeyong let out a shaky breath.

“2…”

His eyes squeezed shut. Jaehyun watched closely to make sure he didn’t show too much pain.

“1…”

Taeyong’s grip on Jaehyun never faltered.

“There you go,” the nurse said, “all done.”

Taeyong slowly looked up. “Really?” He asked, “That was it.”

“Yep,” she patted his shoulder before placing a bandaid on the smaller puncture wound, “that’s it.”

He looked at Jaehyun for confirmation, who couldn’t help but grin. “I told you it wasn’t so bad,” he teased.

“I guess not,” the elder replied with a small smile. His eyes trailed down to his hand, which was still tightly gripping Jaehyun’s. He quickly pulled away and hopped off of the table, “okay, let’s go then.”

“You boys have a nice day!” The nurse called on their way out.

Taeyong ducked out too fast to hear her, but Jaehyun gave her a wave, a grin still plastered on his face.


End file.
